This invention relates to the field of therapeutic devices, generally.
Neurological disorders such as Multiple Sclerosis (xe2x80x9cMSxe2x80x9d), Guillain-Barre Syndrome, myotonic multiple dystrophy and endocrine system disorders can create a broad range of disabling symptoms caused by a disruption of the brain""s ability to communicate with other parts of the body. These symptoms can include slurred speech, difficulty walking and impaired fine motor skills. Sometimes these disorders are caused by problems with a person""s auto-immune system. As well, an individual""s ability to function may also be impaired by the onset of migraine headaches.
Clinical depression, in general terms, is characterized by symptoms such as lack of energy, low self esteem, and prolonged feelings of sadness and hopelessness. Neurotransmitters are naturally occurring chemicals such as serotonin and dopamine, that carry electrical impulses within the brain. Sometimes these chemicals are too abundant or too scarce, causing the electrical impulses not to travel as effectively as they normally do. Chemical imbalances in the brain cause psychological disorders or mental illness such as clinical depression. Such conditions are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cunipolar disordersxe2x80x9d or mood disorders.
There is accordingly a need for apparatus which alleviates the symptoms of certain neurological, endocrinal, and auto-immune disorders.
The present invention is directed towards a therapeutic device, which has common, but by no means exclusive application to alleviating the symptoms of neurological, endocrinal, and auto-immune disorders such as Multiple Sclerosis, Guillain-Barre Syndrome, myotonic multiple dystrophy, migraine headaches and unipolar disorders. The applicants understand that the vertical component of the geomagnetic field adversely affects individuals suffering from health-related disorders such as these.
The subject device includes a magnetic field generator, a power supply for providing power to energize the generator to generate a generated magnetic field, and a controller coupled to the power source for varying the power provided by the power supply to the generator. Preferably, the device also includes a magnetic field sensor operatively coupled to the controller, wherein the controller is responsive to the magnetic field sensor. For some applications, the device is preferably sized such that the generated magnetic field is sufficiently large to envelop all or a significant portion of a person""s body. For other applications, the generated magnetic field may be much smaller for more localized therapy such as to a person""s hands, feet, joints or other parts of the human anatomy.
The invention is also directed towards the use of the present therapeutic device invention described above to alleviate the symptoms of health-related disorders including neurological, endocrinal, and auto-immune disorders such as Multiple Sclerosis, myotonic multiple dystrophy, migraine headaches and unipolar disorders.
As well, the invention is directed towards a method of alleviating the symptoms of health-related disorders. The method comprises the steps of:
A. determining the direction and strength of a predominant component of a local magnetic field;
B. generating a first magnetic field within a zone, wherein the generated magnetic field is approximately opposite in direction to the predominant component of the local magnetic field;
C. wherein the first magnetic field is of sufficient strength such that within the zone the strength of the resulting magnetic field has an absolute value between approximately 10,000 nT and 30,000 nT; and
D. positioning an individual having health-related disorder symptoms substantially within the zone for a sufficient period of time to alleviate the individual""s symptoms.
Preferably, step A. of the method includes sensing the strength of the predominant component and step B. includes varying the generated magnetic field in accordance with any detected changes in strength of the sensed predominant component.